Going the Distance
by SusurroSilencioso27
Summary: I'm holding on to something that used to be there hoping it will come back, knowing it won't. Wally knows she won't come back, but he won't give up on her. Changed the title from Mistakes and Fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I was stuck on this one part of the story that made me pull my hair out it was a serious case of writers block. I was like in a stage where I couldn't think, I was dying because of the loss of ideas. Also having anxiety attacks about that new episode with the Flash and just plain ole me being all me. Hope you all enjoy and keep my informed on what you know about Young Justice.**

Artemis was in a deep sleep it had been one month since Artemis and Wally moved in with each other. She had never been happier, she never felt truly loved. Her dad was great and all, but he was always at work the same with her mom. They would spend as much time as they could with her, but she practically raised herself. Wally made her feel like the family she always wanted and imagined. Her parents were great and supportive, but she taught herself everything from how to ride a bike to swimming.

Roy fell of the face of the universe last year, last they heard he was married with Cheshire and was shooting up some heroin. Artemis looked up to Roy he was always involved in her childhood in some way. He sometimes took her to school and she would be lying if she didn't say she had a little bit of a crush on him. That was until she met Wally and she kind of fell, she never really thought she could have fallen that hard for someone. She started to smile at the thought of Wally he was still in class, so she could show weakness.

Her eternal bliss was destroyed by a sudden knock on the door. She groaned but got up, "Wally if you forgot your keys again I will seriously tape them to your ass." She opened the door to find a man that kind of looked like Roy. He looked the same but this man looked like he hadn't showered in months and his hair was up to his shoulders. "May I help you, sir?" Artemis cheeks turned a tint of pink because of what she said to the man through the door. "Come on Artemis, you don't remember me, Roy." She was taken back at his appearance she thought he was a homeless man on the street. She gestures him to come in and Kent immediately starts barking at him. "Kent calm down." The dog's tail is between its legs and settles itself on Artemis's lap.

"Roy you look like hell." Roy smirked, "You look good to Artemis." Her face stays stern and without emotion. "I heard you were living here by yourself Arty, you actually did something with your life, huh." Her face softens the man she looked up to was completely broken, "I'm actually living with…" Her face was cupped by Roy's hands and he started to whisper, "Artemis, I realized that I have always had feelings for you, Jade was never there for me, but you and me have history from patrolling to just messing with Ollie. I've been clean for two months and the thought of you kept me from going." He leaned in and Artemis slapped him right across the face. Wally came bursting in through the door his hand in fists.

"What the hell Roy, what are you doing to my girlfriend." Roy's eyes widened and he was speechless. He then pointed at her, "And you, you betrayed me and…. Artemis I never thought you would do that. That was such a bitchy move I can't believe you I actually loved you." Artemis was in complete shock to what had just happened, "Did you not see my pushing him, away don't you dare yell at me." His ear tips were red and he was just vibrating in place, "Oh ya you probably just saw me through the window and decided to slap him to make it seem real." Artemis hands were in tight fists, "You're actually suggesting I would cheat on you, you're more insecure than I would have ever thought. Fine, since you are so sure that I am, why don't I go with Zantanna for a few nights?" She stomps out the door with Kent by her side, "Don't worry I won't be kissing her." She slams the door and drives off to New York City.

Wally was furious he was speedster sometimes they over think things he started to yell at the car, "You know what screw this Artemis I'm going with Richard and Roy I never want to see you near Artemis or me ever again." He was beyond furious he loved this girl so much why would he hurt him so much. He already thought it was a miracle she was actually going out with a loser like him. He had fallen hard for her to hard, maybe Dick would know what to do.

At Nightwing's apartment…..

"You fucking moron, she pushed him away and yet your blaming her… augh sometimes you frustrate the shit out of me." Wally was dumbfounded he came here to feel good about his decision. "She was… well Roy really did….fuck I hat when your right." Wally put his hands through his hair and sighed. "What do I do, Dick I really screwed up?" His friend was sympathetic towards him; I mean no one could deny that Wally did overreact sometimes. "Well for starters you have to seriously reconsider…..well you, I mean Artemis is a lot of things, but one fact I know for sure is that she loves you. I don't know why, but you too just work well together like you belong." As if Wally didn't feel bad enough for having an outburst, especially with Artemis.

"Worst part is that she's with Zee so they are probably talking about all types of way to destroy me." Nightwing and Zatanna separated after two years they had complications especially when Barbra came into the picture. "Ya, I guess we don't want to go there.", Nightwing scratched his chin, "So…. how are you going to apologize, this time." Wally sighed, "I would apologize a million times for her." Dick couldn't help but laugh, "Dude you are so cheesy." Wally just laughs, "I prefer to call it mindless love."

"Can I crash here; if I go back it well just remind me of all that stupid stuff I said." He nods, "I'm actually going patrolling, you wanna go unless you're too out of practice." He puts on a smug grin, "Scared I might steal the spotlight, tsht tsht Robin." He was already going out the window, "It's Nightwing, Kid Dofus." Wally was already changed, "Only Artemis….. calls me that."

**Don't you dare get comfortable, just a fair warning. I will turn this story upside down and make drama come out of everything. Let's just say that some couples will survive and others won't, or I'm just bluffing ;). Stay toon and tell me what you guys know about Bloodlines. Review on this story and give me some pointers. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't reviewed, but I do have other stories and sometimes I get caught up in weird situations. This chapter is a high T, read at your own expense nothing graphic just cursing and suggestive themes. Alright things will probably get more intense next chapter, but this is just for understanding. Please enjoy and review.**

Wally was sitting on the rooftops with Nightwing. The air was cold and he felt restricted with his skin tight suit on. He wanted to apologize to Artemis; he is so sorry and feels horrible for just lashing out at her like that. There wasn't that much action going on, a few muggers and the oh-so cliché a man trying to steal a women's purse. Things had really gotten stale and they were just restless. Wally was just tapping his foot and just watching from a rooftop.

"Bro cut that out that's annoying", Nightwing had enough of his constant tapping. "I can't help it; I need something to distract myself. I keep on thinking about her." Dick let out a long sigh, "Just go to her right know, that would be romantic…right." They both shrugged sure Wally was cheesy, but it came and go. The speedster got up his foot still felt like it was tapping on the floor and he was getting a huge headache from all the cars. "Let's just go there seems to be nothing going on here."

Nightwing's muscles started to relax, his serious face softened and he just let out another defeated sigh, "I sigh, way too much when your around, let's go." The vigilantes left the rooftop and continued down the rusty fire escape. "Aw shit." Richard turned around and was expecting villains or something. "What…seriously Wallace." Wally put up his pinkie that had a small cut, "I cut my pinkie on the stupid rust." He takes a deep breath in and just rolls his eyes, "How does she put up with you?" Wally was about to respond with a witty remark, but was taken back by an explosion right under their feet. It sent them flying back, they hit the brick wall and Wally could taste metal in his mouth. His own blood was just resting on his tongue swerving around, while his hands were being tied into tight bonds thorns sticking out that made his hands bleed and burn by what looked like ivy. He looked to the right and saw that Richard was in the same predicament, except that a gas was let out and knocked him unconscious. He soon fell on conscious the last thing on his mind was a blonde archer with grey eyes.

_New York City_

_March 27, 00:03 PST_

"So let me get this straight, Roy came into your house, confessed his undying love to you and Wally was seeing and he got mad." They were drinking coffee and eating little pastries that made Artemis uncomfortable. "More or less, but Wally completely flipped out, I mean I slapped before he got closer." They took a sip at the same time and put their mugs down. "I believe you, you may be sneaky, mean, up front, rude…."

The magician was cut off by the aggravated archer. "Gee thanks Zee I can always count on you to make my feel all warm inside, thank you ever so much." Zantanna glared at her and continued, "I forgot to much sarcastic, but you love Wally more than I have ever seen someone love anybody." She sat up and took one of those little pastries, "Ya I know, but I wish he had a little more fate I mean we have been dating for five years and we just moved in." Zantanna smiled and tilted her head, "Artemis, speedsters are impulsive and react really fast, he was probably scared that you were cheating on him. How would you feel if Wally was cheating on you?"

Artemis would never admit it out loud, but she would be devastated, she really loved Wally. "Fine I get it, but I am not apologizing first." Zantanna let out a yawn and got up, "Of course not, it was still his fault. But you will go home tomorrow, because if Wally comes looking for you he might bring Richard." Artemis was already leaning on the guest bedroom door, "Ok Captain, I will leave the premises at sunrise." She ran into the room and slammed the door. "Oh I was so right, you are so sarcastic." She shouted the last part, which earned her a knock from her downstairs neighbor. "Keep it down up there you crazy kids." Zantanna bit her lower lip and glared at the guest bedroom, "Sorry Mr. Heckels, we will keep it down." She went to her room mumbling about stupid archers.

Back at Bludhaven…..

Poison Ivy was standing there looking at her captives, she smirked to herself. She felt her vines rap around her wrist and saw that the two heroes were unconscious, "Good work my baby, but we are here to destroy not kill." She left with her vines following and carrying the unconscious boys to a more excluded area. She blew hormone powder in Wally's face and let them go. She then left Nightwing unharmed and faded into the shadows. Neither of those boys knew what was happening, not the redhead or the raven. Not one knew that in that dark alley Wally's life would never be the same, no one could have saved it or stopped it.

Wally' POV

The sun was the first thing that woke me up. I was home by the way the crisp sheets fell over my calves. The room feels like its spinning and I can't remember anything from last night, I can just that remembering coming home from school and being mad at Artemis and Roy. Well I am not so mad at her so much, I feel like I talked to Richard or something. My head is throbbing, I feel dirty and uncomfortable. I never feel this weird in the room this is where pleasure happens.

I move a bit to gain so composure because I feel like a ton of bricks hit me on my head and I know how that feels. I am about to move, but something or rather someone moves right next to me. I turn to see a blonde; my Arty couldn't stay away. But I never feel this way when waking up next to her, I always feel happy and full of life. When we wake up I always have my arms around her, just so I can feel her soft tanned skin against mine and I can smell her aroma. She smells like cinnamon fiery and sweet, but this doesn't feel right, this feels uncomfortable.

The girl turns around and opens her dark brown eyes, okay this defiantly isn't Artemis, and what the hell did you do West? Oh God no please tell me I didn't have sex with her please, please. The door knob turns and at that moment I know I am screwed

No One's POV

Artemis was getting out of the zeta tube; she was twenty minutes from the house. Her law and business books fell on her foot twice. She was at the top of her class and wanted to stay that way. The sun was warming her skin as she arrived, her car was parked right where she left it and she began to drive. The sky was nice and filled with white clouds and the sunshine felt amazing. She was happy she moved the weather was much nicer and Wally has never been happier. Wally just his name made her feel so much better, she sighed and was happy to get home. She climbed up the old wooden steps and heard Kent barking. She got in and the dog whimpered and squealed. She motioned the dog to be quiet, but she couldn't help it so she just scratched his belly.

Artemis saw the house and it looked like a mess, there were books on the floor and papers on the floor and there appears to be scratches on the wall. Artemis's guard was up as she carefully tried to open the door. She knew it wasn't something major, because Kent was keeping his cool and not barking. He was awake though, which made her worry, a bit. She opened the door as carefully as she could and saw the last thing she ever expected. Wally was in bed with another girl.

"Artemis, I knew this looks extremely bad and I look guilty, but I don't know what happened." She stood there wide-eyed and just stood there speechless, for once not having a witty remark. The one person she thought would never hurt or leave her did the exact same thing. What had she done to be abandoned by every person she needed or loved, her mother, father, Roy and now Wally? "Artemis, I am so sorry I don't know what happened. I just woke up and this happened you have to believe me Artemis; I love you too much to do something that mindless and stupid." Her eyes prickled and Wally got up and started to hug her. She tensed up and just wanted to cry and let him hold her. She wanted to forget everything that just happened she wanted Wally and her to forget about this whole thing and just let herself melt in his arms.

She couldn't do it; she couldn't bring herself to forgive that mistake. She wanted to leave and cry by herself, but she won't she will not shed a tear. I guess that's the truth about this whole situation, you can only trust yourself and yourself only. She broke apart the hug and she could already see Wally's puffy red eyes. She wanted to cry right there and just join him. "No, you went too far, Wally I will never forgive you for this." A few tears escaped his eyes, "No, Artemis we were supposed to be together, I was suppose to….."

"Wally I am leaving and I am so sorry, but I can't….. it's over."He just wanted to hug her and beg her to stay, "Please, Artemis I am so sorry I can't picture myself without you please, just please. I promise you won't ever have to lift another finger and….just… please Artemis please. She couldn't hold back her tears, she started to cry and Wally immediately hugged her. He started to reach for the ring box. "No…no Wally I can't, leave me alone. I can't trust you anymore, you betrayed me the last person I thought." She got angry and just went on a rampage, "You son of a bitch, you….you, I hate you so much." She threw random things at the door, the floor, or at him. Kent was barking at Wally and just growling at him, he felt so terrible.

Artemis was about to leave until Wally stopped her, "Just answer me this, how am I suppose to live without you? Without me waking up to your blonde hair or your voice. The way you smell or just you being my spitfire. I can't imagine living without you, how am I suppose to live without you." Artemis was so mad and sad, she didn't know if to cry or just sock him in the face, "You made the mistake, you figure it out." She left for her father's house and left Wally alone, she even took the dog. Wally was on the door banging his fists on the door. The other blonde girl came out and smiled, "Dude, you really screwed up. I mean damn, you must of really loved that girl, such a shame." Wally puts his head up and just screams, "Get out, you ruined my life." She gets out and leaves the crying man on the door. In an instant everything was completely taken away from him. The love of his life, his spitfire was gone. "Damn Kent, you said she was my Spitfire. Screw you and your fate, it isn't real; you took everything away from me. "He socked the wall and slid to his knees. He whispered to himself, "The one person I truly loved, is gone."

**Yah, those scenes are just suggestive adult themes. If you were uncomfortable with them please tell me, so I can rearrange and thinking some stuff over, alright. This isn't the last part and sorry if I made Wally to emotional. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for always changing the name and some minor changes to the other chapters. I promise no more changes. Enjoy, I might be reviewing more because I am finally out of school. Also I am not doing all of the characters from season 2, some but not all.**

Artemis was at the front steps of her parent's house. She had Kent with her, he was whimpering the whole way, but he seemed to comprehend the situation. The dog was right beside her, and he would not leave her side. She knocked on the door and her mother opened the door, she looked tired and her blonde hair was sticking out in every direction. Artemis was holding her tears back, but she just broke down into her mother's arms. Dinah was surprised to say the least, her daughter hadn't cried since she was five.

Dinah wouldn't admit it, but she liked having her daughter open with her emotions. She had a bottle of emotions and when she did open they just came pouring out. Dinah was stroking her hair and she led them inside. Her shirt was soaking wet, but she didn't mind. She made her face her; Dinah looked at her baby girl. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was just choking on her own sobs. "Shshsh… calm down Artemis; do you wanna tell me what happened?" She buried her head into her mom's shoulders and just let out a long breath. She did this when she was little, and she had a bad nightmare. Artemis sighed and she explained her entire situation, how Roy came and the way Wally reacted. Also, how she came to her house and she found Wally in bed with another girl.

"Those fucking redheads, I am so going to beat their asses." Artemis grinned at her mother's enthusiasm. "Ya if I wanted to do that, it would have already been done." Her eyes were no longer swelling and they were no longer as red. She started to laugh as her mother described what she would do if she saw them again. She deleted Wally's number and anything connected towards him. Artemis laid her head on her mother's lap and Oliver came twenty minutes later. "Hey pretty bird…..have you been crying?" She hugs her father and he immediately engulfs her in a huge bear hug. Her eyes got red and they started to burn, the lump in her throat was there again and this time she couldn't swallow it.

Dinah left them to share their little moment, while she made some tea. "See, Artemis I told you countless times that boys are aliens that come here to hurt little girls." She hits her dad's shoulder and she mumbles something in her shirt, "I tell you what just happened and you make jokes." She sits on her dad's lap and she curls up to him, "All redheads are jackasses and they had to be pretty stupid to replace someone as amazing and beautiful as you." Oliver looked at his girl she had grown so much and turned into an amazing person, "You know you could focus on your studies and I have been meaning to ask you something." She looked up and he wiped some tears from her eyes, "Come on Oliver she has had a rough time."

"Dinah, I know but she needs to know." Artemis was about to say something, but was cut off by her father's voice. "Artemis you are the heir to Queen Industries and I am thinking about retiring. The company is in a very god shape and I don't trust anyone, but you Artemis. You are bright and know exactly what to do, what do you say Arty." Dinah rolled her eyes, "Come on Oliver…."She was cut off by Artemis, "No mom it's okay, my major is in business and I can do it." Oliver beams and Dinah puts her hand on Artemis's shoulder.

Everyone on the team heard about what happened, through Nightwing of course. All the girls just stopped talking to Wally; they stayed with Artemis in her room and ate enormous amounts of ice cream that, they got sick of it for a while. "So Artemis, are you ever going to talk to Wally." M'gann spoke out, but was silenced by Zantanna's glare. "No M'gann I am not, it's like bringing up you and Superboy." Rocket put her hand on Artemis's back and started to rub her back. "Girl, stop worrying about him he's just a boy." She smiled M'gann and gave an apologetic look to her. "Artemis are you still going to school even though, Wally is there."

"Please of course I am going, just because he is there doesn't mean a thing. I need to get my degree and then take over my father's company." All the girls shrugged and just continued to go on their rant about men, "Artemis so you are over him, right?" Kent was on her lap and began to sleep, "Yes, I am." She was lying, but she would never admit it.

**_Wally_**

"You know a lot of people hate you, right?" Wally was a mess; he was in his underwear and had a dirty undershirt on. His head was propped by his knees and he couldn't care as much to listen, he just wanted his archer back. "Have you heard anything about Artemis?" Dick, Kaldur, Bart, Garfield, and Jaime where there. Garfield and Jaime were a little mad at Wally; they didn't think it was the right way to treat a lady. "For the umpteenth time, no Wally she won't talk to any of us." Wally got up to his feet and started to shout, "That is a lie she talks to Kaldur, Garfield, and Jaime. I even heard that she helps train you guys."

Everyone looked among each other; Wally hadn't seen Artemis in two months. He was miserable, barely paying attention to his classes and not concentrating on anything, but getting back his blonde. "Black Canary has retired from being out combat teacher; I can't do it all by myself and she is great at doing it." Dick tried reasoning with his friend, but wasn't getting any progress. "Then, I want to join the team again." He ran to his closet and searched for his costume; he found one of Artemis's arrows and just slid on the wall. "Let me join the team." Richard couldn't see his friend live in his fantasy anymore, "Wally do you want the truth, she is doing great. She is the heir to one of the biggest companies in the world, she is at the top of her class, and could join the Justice League anytime she wanted too."

"You are barely passing your class; you look like shit, and just move on. I know you love her and maybe she still loves you too, but for her you need to move on. She has been doing so well and you can't ruin that for her." He looks at the arrow and knows that Richard is right. He won't give up on her though; he will be with her eventually.

* * *

Artemis was in her graduation, she was so happy. After this she would be the owner and CEO of Queen Industries. Wally graduated a week before her, she wanted to go and congratulate him. She knew it was a bad idea, but she just took a peak and saw Wally. He didn't see her, he was occupied with his family and she wasn't even there for a full second. Now here she was at her own. Bette Kane was with her, they had been best friends since high school. The whole team was here and her family. She was graduating at the top of her class and everything was finally turning out alright.

She got her diploma and was attacked by the team and her father right after the ceremony. Bruce Wayne was even there to wish her luck. She turned around and looked at the bleachers, she saw a redhead there. He was leaning on the staircase and he looked sad. Artemis knew it was Wally she was sure of it, she met his eyes and he smiled at her. Dick saw this and knew Wally was going to take her into his arms and leave with her. He was a detective and he knew that Artemis wouldn't forgive him, not yet anyway. So she took her away, too many it seemed that Richard was jealous, but he had a plan. He just hoped it would work before it was too late.

**Yah I finished I am done, I don't know this could turn into a Spitfire or maybe any other pairings, I just don't know. Please review.**


End file.
